


New Beginnings

by captaincaitay



Category: DCU (Movies), Dark Knight (2008), Dark Knight Rises (2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-15 00:16:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4585704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captaincaitay/pseuds/captaincaitay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The tide is changing in Gotham when a new criminal is rising, and you decide you want to be able to protect yourself. But you end gaining the attention of a crazy homicidal clown, a playboy millionaire, and a masked vigilante in the process.</p><p>DISCONTINUED</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea for a long time, and I really wanted to post a DC story for once. I hope you enjoy! Please let me know if this is worth continuing.

“You sure you can close this place all by yourself?” you co-worker, and friend, Chelsea said as she was putting her coat on to leave. You stopped wiping down the counter, and smiled at her, “You’re gonna be late for your date, go before I change my mind.” She finished wrapping a scarf around her neck and waved at you, “I owe you big time!” she called as she scurried out into the snow ridden city of Gotham.

You laughed lightly to yourself, and finished spraying down the dirty counter and cleaning it. You glanced eagerly at the clock, and noted there was only ten minutes left before you got to lock the diner up and go home. You turned around to face the window to the kitchen, and the cook finishing up cleaning the stove, “Are you heading out Barry?” you asked, gaining the older man’s attention.

His smile was wide, and he gave a short nod, “As soon as you get to, I will,” his hospitality always made you glad he was the owner of this place, but you shook your head, “It’s New Years and you have a family, there’s only ten minutes left, I’ll be fine.”

He moved to the front, letting the door swing shut behind him, “Are you sure?” he asked, doubt written on his face, and you nodded, “Yes, I’ve closed by myself before, tonight is no different.” Barry grumbled a bit, and went to the door, pulling his coat off the hook, “Sometimes I wonder why you’re still here, (Y/N),”

“Because what would you do without me?” you joked, and he waved you off, and walked outside. The breeze hit you for a second, and you looked at the clock again. 10:53, only seven minutes left. You leaned your hip against the counter and looked at the freshly brewed coffee, and sighed lightly, “I’m gonna need a cup,” you murmured, when the door opened.

You looked up and were met with a couple of big, nasty (and kinda ugly) men walk inside, and move slowly to the booth tables by the window. You could make out traces of lines of their faces, almost as if they had been wearing masks before. You walked around the counter, pulling out your pad and pen from your apron, “Alright fellas, I only have coffee left, I hope that’s what you came in for.”

Their chatter stopped, and one answered, “That’ll be fine,” you nodded and went back behind the counter, and grabbed three mugs, and filled them with the warm brew, and walked back over, “Here you go,” you said as you placed them down, “let me know if you need any creamer.”

You began to walk away, when one of them spoke up, “I’m interested in some creamer,” he paused when you turned around, and looked you up and down, “but I don’t think it goes well with my coffee.” His friends chuckled, and you smiled in return, “I don’t think it would go well with anything about you.” You threw back and went to back behind the counter.

They were relatively quiet for the rest of the time they were in the diner, and left slowly. You waited a few second before locking the front door, and washing the mugs. You grabbed a foam coffee cup and poured you the remaining coffee, before shutting the lights off and grabbing your coat and bracing the cold air. You shivered under the coat and your dress, and locked the doors to Barry’s Diner and began down the street towards the subway.

There were people hurrying down the street to watch the drop of the ball in Gotham City’s center, and you couldn’t help but think how silly it was. You just wanted to get home and take your shoes off and eat some noodles. You went down some stairs and walked towards your train to wait. You leaned against a wall, and sipped the coffee in your hands; you couldn’t help but close your eyes in satisfaction, and that’s when someone came behind you and grabbed you harshly, “Give me everything in your pockets,” he murmured.

The jerk made you catch your breath, and he tightened his hand on your arm, and pushed a blade on your neck, “I said, give me everything in your pockets.” You grimaced, and bared your teeth a bit, and slowly started moving your free hand to your jacket pockets. He growled a bit, “Hurry up!”

The tip of his knife pressed into your neck, and you glared, “I’m going!” you said loudly, and could hear his breath stop, you had no idea why until he spun you both around, and there you were met with a sight you had only seen on TV.

He was standing by the entrance, his Black ensemble flowing down to the ground, and his eyes on the man behind you, “Let her go,” he said in a low husky voice, and the man’s grip loosened a bit, and then tightened.

“I’ll do it,” he replied, his voice came out shaky, and you wanted to scoff. Batman moved his arms, “I’m giving you one last chance,” he said in his low voice and the mugger’s hand loosened again, he must have been considering his options, you didn’t on the other hand. You tore your arm from his, and turned quickly – tossing your beverage into his face. He screamed, his hand covering his face, and that’s all Batman needed. He walked past you, and near the mugger, kneeing him in the stomach and then elbowing his roughly into the ground. He laid limp, and you stared at the man in the dark cape.

He turned back to you, “Are you alright?” he asked, and you slowly nodded, playing with your fingers, “Y-yeah – I’m fine.” You could hear the train coming down the tunnel, and you looked behind you; when you turned back around, the Batman was gone, “Thank you,” you whispered.

 

* * *

 

 

You closed the door to your apartment, leaning against the wood as you took a deep breath. You couldn’t believe you had just helped Batman take down your mugger. You felt amazing to say the least, but also just wanted to get into a shower. You tossed your purse on the hall table, and made your way to the living room as you untied your work apron, and placed it on the end of the couch. You reached for the remote, and turned the tv onto the news – they were still counting down to the new year. You made your way to your bathroom and started the warm water, you could hear the cheering over the tv, and you just hummed along with whatever artist was playing.

When you got out you could hear the countdown begin at twenty seconds, and you wrapped the towel around your drenched body. You leaned in the doorway as it neared, and you glanced at a picture in your room, “Well.. Here’s to new beginnings.”

 


	2. An Invitation

The next day you hastily made your way to work, greeting familiar faces as they also made their commute to work. It was a Tuesday, and you had been awoken by a call from none other than your part-time consultant job at Wayne Enterprises. It was urgent, and you immediately threw on your neatest suit and made your way over.

When you got off the train, you weren’t far from the main Wayne Tower closest to the heart of Gotham, and you moved with the crowd of other traveling workers. There wasn’t as much, being January 1st of the year, but you had a feeling you knew why they needed you urgently. For the past few months, the Gotham police department, and District Attorney Harvey Dent (and Rachel Dawes as well), has been cracking down on violence in the city, and it honestly was working. Ever since the Scarecrow toxin a few years ago, there hadn’t been much activity recently from any thugs, even your encounter last night was a rare occurrence. For you at least.

When you entered the building through the lobby, you showed our ID to the security guard, who smiled and nodded to let you through and you made your way to the elevators. You waited for the doors to open, and stepped inside, along with a few others, and pressed the 15th floor button. There were a few stops on the way up, people exiting to go to their offices, and when the doors finally opened to your floor, you walked out and to your little cubicle.

Even if you were part-time and only came in when they needed you, you were grateful for your own work space when you needed it. You set your things down, and started to look over the files left on your desk when your cubicle mate, Matt, showed up behind you.

“Long time no see, (Y/L/N),” he started, setting his strapped messenger bag down on the ground, you resisted to roll your eyes, and read through the details in each folder, “Yeah.” You replied. You could feel Matt’s eyes linger on you for a moment, before he cleared his throat, “So you never did answer me if you wanted to go grab dinner some time.”

You stopped what you were doing, and turned around to look at him, “I’ve told you no the ten other times you’ve asked me.” You stood grabbing the files from your desk, “If you’ll excuse me, I need to get these to Mr. Fox before the meeting.”

You made your way around the office and down the hallway, letting out a sigh of relief as you neared the office room doors, glancing at the watch on your wrist, which indicated this meeting would start in about 15 minutes. You pushed open the opaque glass doors, and walked into the almost empty room, the only person in there was Lucius Fox himself. You smiled a bit, “Good morning, Mr. Fox.” You greeted, nearing him.

He looked back at you from gazing out the window, you had worked with him briefly when he ran the scraped inventions down in the lower levels, and smiled warmly at you, “Good to see you again, Miss (Y/N),” you placed the files at the head of the table, where he would be sitting, and he walked near you, “I didn’t know you would be coming in today.”

You nodded, “Well it’s about that time of the year you guys need help filing papers.” You joked with him, and he chuckled lightly, it had been your inside joke when you both worked downstairs, and he shook his head, “Actually, I’m going to give you another assignment. Something I think you would enjoy more than working with that Matt fellow.”

You raised a brow, wondering how he knew about that, “And that is?”

“Wayne Enterprises has been working on a way to produce clean energy for the city, but the core still needs a bit of tweaking. And with your physics engineering, chemical engineering, computer engineering skills..” he trailed off, counting on his fingers before looking at you, “I really need to get you here full time.”

You smiled and started backing away, “Alright, I’ll go downstairs and take a look at what I can contribute,” Lucius reached into his pockets and tossed you the keys to get below the garage, and you made your way back to your desk.

There were a few questions that ran through your mind as you made your way to avoid people and get your things, like if Fox hadn’t requested you to come in, who did? And why was the company dipping their hands into clean energy? And why have so many degrees if you barely used them? You shook your head lightly, grabbing your purse from your desk, avoiding contact with Matt, and heading back to the elevator.

 

* * *

 

 

After being in the meeting for an hour, Lucius was happy to finally head back to his office, when he waited for the elevator to open a presence came from behind him, “Excuse me, Mr. Fox,” they said – and he knew that voice well, it was the floors secretary. He turned to face her, and she smiled wide at him, “Patricia called from your office, Mr. Wayne is here to see you.” He nodded at her, “Alright, thank you for letting me know Catherine.” Lucius turned back to the opening doors and stepped inside, going over what he had cooked up for Bruce last week.

The ride to the top floor was short, and when he exited he looked up to see his secretary in the arms of none other than Bruce Wayne, and a golf club in their hands, Lucius ignored his urge to roll his eyes and started walking to his office, “Mr. Wayne, I thought you were here to bother me, not my assistant.” Bruce looked up from what he was doing and smiled at his friend, removing his arms from the woman, “Just passing the time while you took your time to see me.”

“Well it is hard to run a business, Mr. Wayne,” he replied and opened the doors to his office, and Bruce closing it behind him. Lucius stood beside his desk, and removed his glasses, “Now are you the one responsible for bringing in all my part-time consultants?”

Bruce touched something on his desk, “I was looking for someone,” he said simply and Lucius nodded, “I figured that.”

He grabbed a remote from his desk and pressed it, the bookcase moving to reveal an elevator, “Well I’m glad you stopped by, I have some new toys I think you would enjoy."

 

* * *

 

 

            your temples and stared at the large circular contraption on the table, “This doesn’t make any sense..” you trailed off when you could hear the faint sound of the elevator descending. You shook your head, and began to re-do the equation for this, wondering if you missed a number.

You didn’t even notice the doors opening, or the footsteps coming behind you, when a voice resonated behind your head, “Having trouble with the numbers?”

You scoffed, “That’s an understatement. Nothing is adding up, actually.” You kept scribbling numbers, continuing the equation until you got your answer, and set your pencil down, staring at it.

“I see what you mean,” they said, and reached around you to point, “This is coming out to be a..”

“Nuclear equation,” you finished and finally glanced up – met with the handsome facial features of none other than Bruce Wayne, “Oh – Mr. Wayne!”

He moved back a couple steps, and smiled a bit at you, “Lucius said he sent someone to work on this, just came to check on your progress before you left for the night.”

“The night..” you said quietly, and glanced at your watch that read 7:06 pm, and you sighed, “Right. I must have lost track of time.”

“Well it seems that you’ve done all you can today,” he nodded at your filled notebook, and nodded his head to the door, “let’s get you out of here.”

You nodded and stood grabbing your bag and the keys Lucius gave you earlier in the morning. You made your way to the elevator, but Bruce’s arm stretched from behind you and pressed the button, “I’m sorry, I didn’t get to catch your name.”

“It’s (Y/N) (Y/L/N), Mr. Wayne.” You stated, earning a nod from him as he slid his hands into his pockets, “You’re technically off the clock, so Bruce is fine.

You nodded as the elevator finally came back down for you both, and you both entered, Mr. Wayne letting you enter first. This time you pressed the lobby floor button, and soon the door was closing with the two of you in it. You weren’t sure what to say, but Bruce was the one who started speaking first, “So will you be attending Mr. Dent’s celebration party?” he asked.

You turned slightly to look at him, “Am I, uh, supposed to be?”

Bruce chuckled, and reached into his jacket to retrieve an envelope, and handed it to you, “I think you’d have fun.” He said as you took the envelope, looking back up to meet his eyes, and smiled a bit, “Thank you, Bruce.”

The doors to the lobby opened and he walked out a bit, “See you soon, (Y/N).” You stared after him, and moved into the lobby and placed the envelope into your purse, and made your way to the front doors of the building. Bruce had disappeared in his car seconds ago, and you sighed as you pulled your jacket closer to you as you made your way down the street to the subway.

“ _Earlier this morning, there was a bank robbery conducted at the Upper Gotham Bank, there were several casualties and this is what District Attorney Harvey Dent had to say on the issue,_ ” a television proclaimed as you passed by, there were several people who stopped to listen, and you caught a bit as you passed by, “ _The only evidence left was a Joker playing card. We still don’t know what this means, but I won’t rest until this man is stopped._ ”

You continued to walk along the sidewalk and down into the subway, just ready to get home and rest your mind.

 

* * *

 

 

“I think you should totally go,” Chelsea said as you were pouring a customer a cup of coffee, “I mean how can you not? _The_ Bruce Wayne invited you.” You chuckled lightly and placed the cup on the counter, nodding at the customer, “Trust me, I want to go but.. I don’t have anything that nice to wear.”

"Okay so.. We’ll work on that. That was a pitiful excuse, (Y/N).”

“She’s right!” called Barry from the back, and you glared a bit through the window, “Okay fine. That was a lame excuse but.. Really, if I’m gonna go, I need something nice.”

“Then the both of ya, go! Pat and I can handle the shift,” Barry said, and Chelsea smiled wide, “God I love my bosses.”

 

* * *

 

 

You made your way up the stairs, caring a long bag with the dress you bought in it. You were looking in your purse for your keys when you looked up and stopped in your tracks. The door was slightly cracked open. Your eyes went to the bat the neighbor boy must have left out, and you slowly set your things down and gripped the metal bat in your hands.

You slowly pushed the door open and stepped inside, leaving the door open in case you needed an escape. A couple of your books were on the ground, but other than that there didn’t seem to be any intruder left. Then why was the door left open? You made sure to check your room, bathroom, closet, and anything else you could before going back into the hall and grabbing your things.

When you were settled, you picked up your phone to call Chelsea, when she finally answered, you rubbed your head, “You go to a gym, don’t you?”

“I do. What happened? Couldn’t open the pickle jar again?”

“I wish it was that easy. Someone broke into my apartment.”

“Ah,” she trailed off and you closed your eyes as you leaned against the back of the couch, “alright, I’ll send you the address.”

“Thank Chels.” You said and ended the call, closing your eyes as you slowly drifted off to sleep.


End file.
